Not While I'm Around
by SarahJCriss1215
Summary: Kurt has a bad day at school but DAPPER BLAINE TO THE RESCUE with cuddles and kisses and Sweeny Todd


It was a long day without Kurt. It was Thursday so they didn't have any classes together but glee early in the morning. He flopped on his bed missing his boyfriend dearly but they both had homework so their "reunion" was either going to be tonight on Skype or tomorrow morning. Blaine's phone rang and startled Blaine out of his trance thinking about Kurt.

"Hello?" Blaine picked up the phone without looking at the caller I.D. It was a long day so he was out of it.

"Yeah Blaine, it's Burt, Kurt came home from school today all upset and now he locked himself in his room with _Don't Rain On My Parade _playing on repeat. Kid you know I'm not good at this crap so could you maybe come over? See what is up?" Burt sounded desperate even over the phone and Blaine knew exactly how to calm Kurt down.

"Yeah I wish I knew. We had nothing together today and I missed him a lot. Did he look hurt? Like physically? Or are we just talking emotionally?"

"I think just emotionally, he seemed like everything was intact with him, ten fingers ten toes." Burt chuckled at his own joke.

"Yeah Burt I will be over in about 20 minutes, not even." Blaine spoke as he was walking to his car. Blaine got in and drove like a wild man trying to get to his boyfriend as soon as physically possible. He finally pulled into the Hudmel driveway in about 13 minutes…a new record if Blaine was going to brag. He came up to the door and let himself in walking up the stairs to the booming music coming from Kurt's room. He knocked on the door three times and then opened the door to Kurt with back facing Blaine curled up in a ball. "Sweetheart it's me, are you okay?"

"No I'm not." Kurt mumbled and buried himself deeper into his covers. Kurt had never acted like this before, at least not to Blaine.

"Kurt, can you tell me what happened?" Blaine asked softly as he slowly started moving toward the bed.

"I know I am supposed to be used to it but I got slushied again today and I am just so sick of it and the ice and dye hurt so bad. I just want to go to New York where we will be accepted and not hurt every day of our lives. It's not fair that I have to run from my fears. It's not fair that I have to hide my boyfriend and it is certainly not fair that I spend more money on clothes than anyone else combined because the slushies stain my clothes!" Kurt was now yelling at the end of this which he rarely did. When Kurt _did _yell he was very angry. Blaine went and lay down on the bed with Kurt and held him but Kurt flinched as the touch.

"Baby are you afraid of me?" This couldn't be true; he would never hurt Kurt, _**never**_! Kurt turned to look at him with tears in his eyes shaking his head no.

"I am just afraid of everyone else." He sobbed and buried his head into Blaine's chest while Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's torso without even a second thought. He and Blaine had a comfortable relationship where words weren't needed because they knew each other that well yet Kurt liked to be reassured sometimes.

"Shhhhh Kurt it' okay I have you, you are safe, you are loved, you are mine. I love you Kurt Hummel and I am never letting you go, I promise you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair then thought of a brilliant idea. "You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Say, if there was someone around – someone bad - only you didn't know it…" Blaine trailed off hoping that Kurt would get it and from the light chuckle and the way he looked up at Blaine he knew that he understood.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt did his adorable English accent smiling up at Blaine.

**Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.**

The tears In Kurt's eyes were coming back but as happy tears not as ones of sadness. Blaine knew that _Sweeny Todd _was one of Kurt's favorite musicals so it was obvious to sing this song to him.

**Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, I got ways.  
**

Kurt knew that Blaine would beat up anyone, any bully, any "demon" that bothered Kurt ever again. Kurt felt safe knowing the Blaine would fight to the death to protect him.

**No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.**

Friends have come and gone in Kurt's life but Blaine has always been a constant. Kurt knew that he would never say goodbye to Blaine ever. He said that to Blaine in the courtyard and he meant it to the end of time. Kurt also knew that with just a quick text to Blaine, he would be at his door within minutes.

**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
not while I'm around...**

Sebastian may have tried to get Blaine away from Kurt but it was all an act. Kurt was what Blaine needed and vice versa. No one will ever break the bond that the two of them have. As Blaine held out the last note he also had tears in his eyes.

"You know I meant every single word of that right? You won't be hurt at all while you are with me." Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's head.

"I would sing the same song to you Blaine, I know I may not be a boxer or strong or fierc-"Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips covering his own. The kiss was gentle and sweet and reassuring. That night Blaine stayed in Kurt's bed and they fell asleep watching _Sweeny Todd, _both of them safe and happy and most importantly…they were both loved.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading, this idea came to me singing in the shower this morning! I know creepy right? TUMBLR I TUMBLE ALL THE TIME AND I AM OBSESSED SO IF YOU LOVE ME FOLLOW ME! :D 3**_

_**dontgiveupyouarebeautiful is my Tumblr name kthanksbye!  
**_

_**~Sarah  
**_


End file.
